


Scooby Doo and Chocolate Bars

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Prompt Fill, F/M, Fluff, Period induced chocolate binge, Scooby Doo References, Short One Shot, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Why is Kaya up so late?Prompt fill for friend on Tumblr.





	Scooby Doo and Chocolate Bars

Simon rubbed sleep from his eyes as he entered the com room. He found his wife- when had he started thinking of Kaya as his wife? Whatever, it was the apocalypse, and it fit a hell of a lot better than ‘girlfriend’ or ‘mother of his child’- sitting at the console, wrappers of government-issues chocolate bars scattered around her. An episode of Scooby-Doo played on one of the screens, and it seemed to have the majority of her attention.

“Kaya?” he started, a yawn stretching his jaw. She flicked a glance over her shoulder. “What’re you doing up?”

She just pointed with a half-eaten candy bar at the screen. Simon stepped over, taking in the amount of wrappers scattered about. “Do you realize you just ate thirty dollars worth of candy bars?” he asked in mild surprise, pushing them out of the way with his foot.

Kaya blinked at him with glassy eyes. “Yes. Do YOU realize I’m watching children’s cartoons at four in the morning?” she retorted, biting pointedly into her chocolate.

Simon tilted his head, a sleepy smile pulling at his lips. “...That doesn’t make you look better.”

“No, but it paints the whole picture,” she said, turning her gaze back to the screen sniffing slightly. She wiped at her eyes and Simon’s face fell.

“Wait, are you crying? Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder and squaring down beside her.

With a shrug, Kaya just motioned back at the screen. “You know, I feel bad for all those people the gang uncovers. They didn’t actually do anything really bad,” she started, leaving Simon more puzzled. “They were just trying to get by, you know? People do a lot worse nowadays just to survive,” she said, sniffing again and dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve before finishing the candy bar and tossing away the paper.

Simon blinked. “You’re crying over Scooby-Doo?” he asked hesitantly.

Kaya glared tiredly at him. “Look, I’m sorry if I’m a little emotional,” she huffed. “This is the first period I’ve had in two years, between being pregnant and nursing. I’m miserable,” she explained, hugging her abdomen.

“Oh, baby,” Simon started sympathetically, “I’m so sorry, come here.” He stood, pulling her into partial hug, and she leaned her head again his chest. “Would you like me to get you some more chocolate? Or, there’s some freeze-dried ice cream I could get for you,” he offered.

“In a minute,” she said, holding him in place. 

Simon softly stroked her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Of course. Whatever you need, Kaya.”


End file.
